parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario' is the main character from Super Mario. Roles Mario played as George Darling in Ash Pan Mario played as Fifer Pig in The Three Pesky Plumbers and The Big Bad Koopa (The Big Bad Wolf 1934) Mario played as Guido in Animateds (Cars) Mario played as the Prince in Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds Mario played as Adult Simba in The Italian King Mario played as Woody in Video Game Story, and Video Game Story 2 Mario played as Nick in Fox Run Mario played as Peppo in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) Mario played as Yusei Fudo in Friendship 5D's Mario played as Moose in Z Is for Mario (Z Is for MOOSE) Mario plays as Peter Venkman in Creaturebusters (Ghostbusters), The Real Creaturebusters (The Real Ghostbusters), Creaturebusters II (Ghostbusters II) and Extreme Creaturebusters (Extreme Ghostbusters) Mario Plays Mufasa in The Peanut King (1994) Mario Plays Lenny Flynn-Boyle in ErnieBoy and Bert Bert Mario Plays Cassim in Linusladdin 3: The Master of Party, Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style) and Charlie Brownladdin (Charlie Brown&Sci-Twi's Channel) III: The Master of Galaxy Mario Plays Malcolm "Santa" Claus in Charlie Brown Christmas (Arthur Christmas) Mario Plays Hercules in Mariocules Mario Plays Miyuki/Cure Happy in Smile Super Mario Cure! Gallery MarioMic.png Mario smash bros.png Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|As he appeared in Super Mario World TV series Hotel-mario.jpg|As he appeared in Hotel Mario Chowder Mario and Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi's cameo in Chowder Gumball_TheUncle_00106.png|Mario's cameo in The Amazing World of Gumball. NewMarioFullBody.png MarioJump.png Mario (character).png Mario_-_Super_Smash_Bros_Brawl.png Mario_and_Luigi_smb2.gif NSMBU Mario and Yoshi.png SM64LastImpact_BoxArtbyMartyste.png SM64LI POSER.jpg SM64 LAST IMPACT MARIO VS BOWSER.jpg SM64LI Mario and Monty Mole.jpg SM64LI Mario and Toadette Portrait.jpg SM64LI mario room 1.jpg SM64LI mario room 2.jpg SM64LI Mario and Luigi Portrait.jpg SM64_Last_Impact_Mario_and_Yoshi.jpg Mario in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (2017).jpeg Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg Trivia *His appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Brothers Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Adults Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Saver Category:Savers Category:Memes Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Characters Category:Mascots Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Characters Who has Mustaches Category:Mario and Peach Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Smart Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Wise Characters Category:Sonic, Lulu Caty, Mickey, Rita, Mario, Bugs Bunny and Spyro Adventures Characters Category:Italian Category:Comedians Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:1981 Introductions Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Idiots Category:Funny Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:SMG4 Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Cowards Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Princes Category:Raccoons Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Characters Category:Sentai FilmWorks Characters Category:Laughters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with a mustache Category:Goofy Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters Category:The Simpsons Cameos Category:Video Game Characters Category:MAD Characters Category:Arcade Characters Category:NES Characters Category:SNES Characters Category:Game Boy Characters Category:Game Boy Color Characters Category:Nintendo 64 Characters Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Nintendo DS Characters Category:Nintendo Wii Characters Category:Wii U Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS Characters Category:Nintendo Switch Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Super Mario: The TV Series Characters Category:Titototter Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters